


The Diamond Hearts: Volume: 3, Yellow Diamond

by Lapidot4Life



Series: The Diamond Hearts [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapidot4Life/pseuds/Lapidot4Life
Summary: Crash, Boom!“What’s happening, is the ship ok?!” The flying castle I was nestled in had been struck by something.Prepare for the journey through space of Yellow diamond as a disaster has struck her ship.





	

The Diamond Hearts Volume: 3, Yellow Diamond

Crash, Boom!  
“What’s happening, is the ship ok?!” The flying castle I was nestled in had been struck by something.  
“This ship is fine! are you Okay my Diamond?” asked Pearl. I could see the fear in her eyes. I knew that she was protecting me from the truth. The ship continued to rumble.  
“Pearl, I know that you are lying to me. Tell me the truth!” Oblingingly,  
“My diamond, there has been an unidentified vessel that has crashed into the mother ship’s main frame. The damage is critical. We must get you off this ship and onto the nearest star system immediately!”  
“My diamond, your space cruiser is ready to go!” cried an unknown gem. “We must get you off the ship. Your cruiser is calibrated to go onto Earth. There are soldiers there waiting to escort you to a undisclosed location.” She directed me to my space cruiser down a long hall. The interior lights started flickering on and off and the smell of smoke filled the ship.  
“Isn’t that the planet with the rebels?” I questioned squinting due to the visible ashe. She either didn’t hear me or she didn’t want to tell me the truth, but either way, this was sketchy. “Attention crew, the ship is now on lockdown mode. Return to your quarters for immediate inspection! Anyone in the hallways will be terminated immediately!” screamed the intercom. I looked around to see that everyone was running from the smallest Citrine, to the largest Beryl. Chaos was ravaging through the starship.  
“Are you ready my Diamond?” questioned a Peridot . “Calibrating engines! Flight sequence in 3...2...1…!” Fwoosh. I was flung into the deep indigo space with the stars whizzing past me; the round planet with rich greens and deep blues came speeding towards me like a shooting star. I looked back to see something unimaginable. The arm shaped vessel had a sizable hole in the wrist. Smoke plumed out of it like a dark cloud of death growing over a burning limb. Wreckage of shattered gems and crippled metal circled in space and disappeared beyond. I couldn’t tell at the time, but the crashed ship was none only than a maned rebel shuttle. I looked back at Earth to find that I was only a couple thousand kilometers above the dense hard ground. I braced for impact as my rocket hurtled towards the terrain. Crash! When I awoke, there was nothing nearby but ash and fire. From the chaos aroused a quartz soldier. She had beautiful pink locks of hair flowing over her perfect shoulders. She was wearing a simple white dress with a star where her rose colored gem was.  
“Pleasure to make your acquaintance!” she said with a voice smooth like honey. Her eyes glinted in the bright sunlight as she held out her hand.  
To be continued


End file.
